


Cooking By The Book

by DoSynthsDreamOfElectricBrahmin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, curie is a sweetheart, locations found in game are in it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoSynthsDreamOfElectricBrahmin/pseuds/DoSynthsDreamOfElectricBrahmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble where we Cait trying to cook something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking By The Book

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks  
> Inspired by [this prompt on tumblr](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/142115973888/)

It was a rather normal day for Cait and Curie. The couple had been together for a while now and lived in an apartment in Concord (Curie LOVED history so the town's famed Museum of Freedom appealed to her) Curie was visiting Piper Wright, a good friend and author of underground magazine Publick Occurrences, and had been out for the day. Meanwhile, Cait was staying at home. (Mostly just sleeping in, watching TV, and going on her phone) But, after hours of Cait lazing around and Curie talking with Piper, evening came and Curie was still out. This meant Cait would have to cook for herself. Because she spent most of her life in dive bars, boxing rings, and alleyways, she wasn’t the best cook. And by “not the best”, I mean she had the cooking skills of a poor college student (e.g. Ramen, alcohol, and chips.) Anyway, she was going to atleast try to make something, and decided on making tacos. So, the Irish fighter got the ingredients and started cooking. Besides from having to buy some ingredients from the local store, it was going well, well enough for Cait, anyway. 

But, whilst in the middle of her cooking, the door opened and she heard the French scientist walk in. She thought nothing of it and continued. Unfortunately, Cait had just finished cutting up some onions. Onions produce tears. So, as much as Cait would have hated to admit it, she was "crying". As Curie walked into the kitchen, she saw said tears from said onions, but not the onions. Seeing, her love crying, Curie rushed over to console her, saying, “Mon amour! What is wrong? Why are you crying? Do you need anything? Oh, was it my fault?” and other such soothing statements whilst holding Cait in a hug tighter than a straightjacket. Cait was shocked and tried to explain the tears to her nice, but sometimes a tad naive, companion. “I...I.. was just chopping onions, Curie....” Cait said as she tried to escape the hug. Curie blushed in embarrassment, her face turning as red as her love's hair, saying "oh...that was a tad stupid of me, wasn't it..." Cait kissed her on the cheek and affirmed that she was thankful that Curie was protective of her but, as Cait said, "Ya don't have to be all protective of me like that, though, I'm not complaining."


End file.
